


Have One On Me

by fire_bolero (tria_star)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Cloti - Freeform, F/M, First Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tria_star/pseuds/fire_bolero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloti smut. Set a little while after the events of Advent Children, when Cloud and Tifa have somewhat settled into the lives of a normal couple. Cloud returns after a spending a few weeks working away from home and has some important catching up to do with Tifa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Have One On Me

Tifa Lockhart raised her eyes as the door to the Seventh Heaven opened and a breath of rain-drenched air entered on the heels of the new customer. 

A man had been leaning against the bar talking to her while she worked and politely half-listened. He turned at the sound of bootsteps to look at the interloper, then looked at Tifa’s face. As if sensing he had lost the battle, he gulped the rest of his drink, set down his glass and wandered off to be forgotten.

Tifa couldn’t hide a smile as Cloud Strife took a seat at the bar. “Sorry, you missed last call,” she said. 

"I know," he answered. "As it turns out, I brought my own." He lifted a box of clinking glass bottles onto the bar. 

Tifa peered at the label, then blinked in surprise. “Banora White cider!” she exclaimed. “Where in the world did you find it?”

"Bought it off a guy in Junon. Figured we could either sell it or drink it ourselves. Something to make up for me being home a few days late." 

Tifa took a bottle from the box and turned it over in her hands. The silver apple on the logo brought back teenaged memories of sneaking out at night to hang out under the Nibelheim water tower.  

She looked at Cloud, who was awaiting her reaction. Just seeing him again was enough to erase any number of lonely nights. Tifa laid her hand on his. “It’s a good  _start_ ,” she said, meaningfully. He blushed. 

The last few stragglers were putting on their coats and heading out into the rain. Tifa locked the door after they left and started collecting empty glasses while Cloud lifted the chairs onto the tables. They worked in comfortable silence, accompanied by the steady drum of raindrops on the windowpanes.

Once the bar was tidy and the dishwasher was running Tifa poured two glasses of cider and sat down next to Cloud. They clinked glasses and Cloud took a sip, then another. “That’s good,” he said. “Really sweet.”

"It is," Tifa agreed, "but careful, it packs a punch." 

Cloud gave her a slight smirk. “Like someone I know,” he said. It was Tifa’s turn to blush. She hid it by taking a drink and topping up their glasses.

"How’re the kids?" Cloud asked. He pulled off his leather gloves and laid them on the bar. 

"Marlene has already read all of the books you brought her from your last trip, and Denzel’s earning extra allowance by digging a vegetable garden out back." Tifa swirled around the cider in her glass. "But mostly they were asking when you would be coming home." 

Cloud winced. “Maybe they’ll let me make it up to them. I saw that the fall carnival is going on in Kalm this week.”

"It’s hard work being loved," she teased, and Cloud chuckled, reaching over his shoulder to rub his neck.

Tifa never missed an excuse to put her hands on him. “I almost forgot - you’ve been on the road all day, haven’t you?” She got up and immediately set to work giving him a massage.

"Don’t worry about it, you don’t have to —  _oh_.” His head nodded forward towards his chest. “That feels pretty good.” His muscles were bound up in stubborn knots, but they quickly grew warm and pliant under Tifa’s strong fingers. 

Her hands swept outward to massage his shoulders, then glided their way down his wiry arms, arms that had carried her, defended her, embraced her. As she leaned forward her breasts grazed his back. She wondered if he could feel her heartbeat quickening. She took his palms between her thumbs and forefingers and worked away the aches she knew bothered him after a long day of traveling. 

His breathing had grown a little heavier by the time she finished. “Shall we go somewhere more comfortable?” she whispered, lips brushing against his neck. She walked her fingers into his lap to feel the results of her handiwork. A little sigh of longing escaped her lips as she imagined how  _good_  it would feel inside her.   

"Hmm," he murmured softly. "Your room or mine?"

"Yours," she said with a wink. "It’s farthest from the kids, and I might be a little loud tonight." 

They had hardly closed the bedroom door behind them before he backed her against the wall, hands full of her breasts and hips. She put her arms around his neck and entwined her fingers in his hair. His kisses were hungry and tasted of sweet cider.

As they moved, her back brushed against the light switch. Light flooded the room, revealing some clothes of hers on the dresser. 

"Were you sleeping in here?" Cloud wondered.

"Yes," she admitted, "in case you came home in the middle of the night." She rocked her hips into his and kissed him suggestively. 

Cloud let out his breath with a sound that might have been a laugh. “I almost wish I had.”

Tifa winked at him. “We can still pretend that you did.” She quickly undressed, giving him an eyeful of her naked body, then got into the bed beneath the blankets.  

She heard the sounds of his clothes coming off, then felt him climb into bed next to her. He put his arm around her and stroked her breasts, her stomach, her thighs. Feeling his hardness pressing against her lower back, she reached behind her to position him between her legs. She heard him exhale sharply when he felt how slick with desire she was.   

“ _Oh_ ,” she sighed as he slid inside her, and “ _ohhh_ ,” as the peak of his thrust connected with her sweet spot. She clenched her thighs together and gave him a grateful squeeze. He gasped as she tightened, and her pleasure rolled all the way up her spine.

He settled into a slow, relentless rhythm that drove her towards an aching plateau. She moaned to him wordlessly, almost beside herself with the elation and perfection of their joining bodies. It wasn’t the anguished, heart-in-throat lovemaking of their first time, many times ago - it was more of a calm, deep pool than a raging river - but she was floating all the same. 

When he rolled her onto her stomach and quickened his pace it was all over for her. She felt her climax building suddenly and then the feeling of free fall as she came with her hands balled into fists and his name on her lips.

Cloud kissed her on her neck, her shoulders, running his hands through her hair as she caught her breath. The air felt blessedly cool in her burning lungs. He shifted to allow her to climb on top where she liked it best. She braced her hands against the wall and lowered herself onto him with a shudder of pleasure. As she rolled her hips up and down she studied the effort on his face as he tried to maintain his composure, the glow of mako that still shone faintly in his eyes, the flash of his teeth biting into his lower lip. She loved him fiercely in that moment and told him so, moaned it in his ear while she brought him closer and closer to release. He was beyond words but squeezed her hips in reply. A second climax of her own was easily in reach, and she threw herself towards it, taking him along for the ride. When she let out a cry of relief he answered with one of his own, holding her like a man drowning. 

As they regained their senses they sank deeper into the bed together, not quite ready to stop touching one another. Tifa laid her cheek on his chest and listened his heartbeat. Sleep called sweetly to her; she was completely lulled by a flood of endorphins and the sound of the rain that was still falling outside.   

She thought again about their first time, and how the dread of the morning had hounded them as they tried to lose themselves in their embraces. Now there was nothing to dread, and everything to look forward to. She smiled against his chest and heaved a contented sigh as she drifted off. 


End file.
